Don't Call Me Daddy
by comet80
Summary: Drake Parker could never be a father. But when the mother of his daughter dies giving birth, it's up to him to take the challange raising the baby. slash.
1. Chapter 1

__

__

_**So, this story isn't really new. It's already been posted on LJ up to chapter 4. It was origonally going to be only an LJ fanfic, but I decided to put it on here also. Once I get a little feedback/reviews, I'll post the next chapters. This way, it won't seemed too rushed. **_

* * *

_**Don't Call Me Daddy**_

Drake Parker was never the responsible type. He could never keep track of another living thing. Take for instance his first pet, Waldo the fish, who died when Drake put Kool-Aid mix into his fish tank, because Waldo "was thirsty." The said fish died fifteen minutes later.

Everyone in Drakes kindergarten class had the chance to take home the class pet,Shelly the turtle. The teacher would write the names of every boy or girl in the class who hasn't taken home Shelly, and put their names in a hat. The kid's name chosen was to take home Shelly for the weekend, it was a method to teach the class responsibility.

When Drake came back to school on Monday after his turn, Shelly the turtle was no longer in his tank. The teacher asked why, and Drake replied that the small creature simply "ran away." After that, the teacher stopped letting kids take home class pets, and simply tried to teach them responsibility by taking home a teddy bear. Drake found Shelly a week later under his bed, living off of old vegetables.

Drake Parker _never_ wanted to be a father. As much as he liked girls, he could never be a father. It just wasn't the Drake Parker way.

_Six year old Drake Parker sat in his kindergarten class during playtime. He was assigned to a group consisting of two girls, himself, and another guy. Unfortunately for him, the group had all decided on the game "house", which was Drake's least favorite game._

_"Okay, I'll be the mom, Janie, you can be my daughter,Drake, you're the dad, and you can be the dog." She said, assigning everyone a part, making the least popular kid play what was considered to Drake the "best" role._

_"Why am I always the dog?" The little chubby kid cried out, "Why can't I be the dad? I'm real good at it, my daddy even says so."_

_"Because, Drake's the dad."_

_"Why do I have to be the dad? Can't I be like, the uncle, or the cousin, or the next door neighbor who's a lazy bum? I'm no good at being a daddy. I should know, last week, I helped my mommy feed baby Megan and I dropped her bottle in the toilet. "_

_"Ewww." The two girls chorused, as Janie spoke, "But since you have a baby sister, you know how to act 'round babies. Therefore, you're the dad."_

_Drake pouted. "No, I don't want to be the dad. That's too much 'sponserbility."_

_"TEACHER! Drakes not playing the game we decided on."_

_"Drake, do you want to sit in time-out?"_

_Drake shook his head at the teacher, and pouted, playing the game._

It wasn't that Drake _hated_ little kids, in fact, he liked the ones that were easy to take care of. Like Megan, before she became evil.

_"Okay Drake, the numbers on the refrigerator, I'm only going to be gone an hour, will you be okay?" Drakes mother said to eight year old Drake._

_"'Kay mom." He said not looking up from the t.v, as she kissed his forhead. "Megan's asleep in her room, call if you need me, love you."_

_Drake didn't reply to his mother's goodbye, as he watched the television. He hoped Megan won't awake, needing something._

_He flipped through the channels, as he heard a faint cry from upstairs. He tried to ignore the cry, flipping the channels faster, and having the sound louder._

_No use. Megan was screaming from a nightmare, and Drake had no choice, but to go upstairs._

_"Megan, quiet. I'm trying to watch t.v." Drake said to his little sister, who didn't seem to care. "Go to sleep." He said, forcing to lie down. She stood back up._

_"Megan, go to sleep." Drake whined, as his little sister grabbed at the cookie Drake had in his hand. "Mine."_

_"Fine." Drake sighed, giving his cookie to Megan, who fell back asleep._

Twenty-one year old Drake Parker paced around a hospital waiting room.

"Josh, I _can't_ be a father. I'm no good with kids, I can't even keep track of myself, how am I supposed to be a father?"

"Relax Drake, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"No, Josh, I'm serious. I. Can't. Have. Kids."

"You should of though of that before, little boy." Josh smirked at his brother.

"Josh, I cannot, in any way, be a father."

"Drake, all soon-to-be fathers go through this, and they all end up fine. Oprah even said so!"

"Josh, screw Oprah." The black haired boy gasped. Those two words, would send you straight to hell. "She doesn't know me, and she doesn't know how bad I will be at being father."

"Drake, stop worrying so much."

"Josh,I-remember that freshman family life project?"

"The one with the flour sack child, the one I named Herbert?"

"Who in the right mind names their kid-" Drake began,seeing a glare form in his brothers eye. "Yea, that one."

"What about it?"

"I lost my 'child' on the first day. I failed that project by dropping my kid down the stairs, and if that didn't help, what was left ended up being Megan's class party's cupcakes. "

"That doesn't mean your bad with kids, it means your irresponsible."

"Josh, that happened when I was actually trying to be a 'good father.'"

Josh saw what his brother meant.

"Josh," Drake said as tears formed in his eyes, "Help me. I can't be this kids father, I'll fuck it's life up worse than my own."

"No you won't,I promise." Josh said hugging his brother, as tears stained his shirt. " You'll be the best damn dad any kid'll ever have."

"Promise?" Drake asked wiping his eye with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Yea, now c'mon, they've got free Jello downstairs,being served by a blond college intern." Josh said smiling as the two boys went down to the lobby for their food.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

The two boys sat on plastic chairs in the waiting room, eating their Jello. Josh look over at Drake who was staring aimlessly into his Jello.

"For the last time, it won't be bad. You'll be a good father. Here, I even got you a present."

"Really?" Drake perked up at the mention of a present, as Josh put a neatly wrapped package on Drakes lap, who stared at the heavy,square package.

"Well, go on, open it already!" Josh grinned as Drake tore through the paper, staring at a big, thick book.

"_Oprah's Guide to Baby Care._ Great, just great Josh." Drake forced a smile upon his lips, then said after thinking a minute, "Oprah has baby care advice?"

Josh stared eye to eye with his brother. "Oprah," he began, "can do anything. ANYTHING!"

"Riiiight." Drake replied, staring back into his Jello cup, watching the Jello wiggle when he shook the plastic cup.

The boys sat in silence for a while when Josh broke the silence. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?:

"Dunno, don't really care." Drake said shrugging looking at the thick book sitting on the floor. "Why do you ask?" He looked up from the ground.

"So I can know what kind of footie pajama's to buy it. Plus, if it's a girl you can name her after Oprah!"

"Ooooooh."

"Why aren't you even excited about the baby? I mean, it's not like this happens every day." Josh questioned his brother.

"Like I said, I don't want to be a dad. I'm no good with kids. I already told you. And why would I name my kid Oprah?"

"Oprah's a cool name, any kid would want it."

"Uh, no."

Josh didn't argue back. As much as he loves Oprah, it's possible Drake's right. Not very possible, but there's that rare chance. Then Josh thinks of another thing. Drake's had too many girlfriends to count, and this makes Josh wonder if Drake even knows anything about-wait, whats her name?

"Hey Drake, what's the mothers name?"

"I think it's Amy, but I could be wrong, didn't really ask her."

"You don't even know her-" Josh began but was interrupted by the hospital intercom.

**Drake Parker room 616, Drake Parker needed in room 616 for delivery.**

_"_Are you going?" Josh asked his brother, still sitting in the plastic chair. Drake nodded getting up, flicking the hair out of his eyes, going into the delivery room.

The doctor handed Drake some rubber gloves. "Here put these on and stand here." He said quickly rushing over to the soon-to-be mother, was it Amy?

"Push now, push!" The doctor shouted at her, while Drake concentrated on anything but his directions.

"It's coming! It's coming!" The doctor shouted at Drake. "Be ready in case we need you!"

Drake watched the newborn baby being born, and tried to hold back all the Jello he ate. Now he's not regretting skipping all those health classes freshman year. The doctor looked at Drake, and almost chuckled, but was too concentrated on Amy, was it?

Before he knew it, everything went black.

"Mr. Parker? Mr. Parker? You there?" the doctor called to Drake, who blinked opening his eyes.

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep much last night, that's all."

The doctor chuckled, "Don't sweat it, happens all the time to the new fathers, but I am afraid to bring bad news, you see your wife,girlfriend,err Amy, didn't make it. As a last request, she'd like for you to raise your daughter, Hannah Audrey Parker."

Drake looked down at the tiny life form, bundled up in pink.

Suddenly, that Oprah book would come in more handy than he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

"Josh! How do you do this?" Drake asked while trying to figure out the car seat instructions.

Josh took a look at what Drake was doing and frowned. "Its upside down. Of course you can't read it. Try it like this." He turned the directions around, and handed Drake the English side.

"Couldn't you do it?" Drake asked, giving Josh a small smile.

"No. I am not going to do something you should be doing on your own."

"Not even for a dollar?"

"You don't have a dollar,Drake!"

"I'll let you hold the baby." Drake smiled holding her at the same level of Josh's face so Josh couldn't resist.

"Fine. Do mom and dad know about this?"

Drake didn't answer at all, as Josh hooked the car seat in.

"Well, do they?"

"Kinda..They knew _she_ was pregnant, and I'm supposedly the father, but they didn't know I could actually keep her."

"Drake..You're unemployed, twenty-one, and have a _child. _Your apartment rent is past due, you're about to be evicted, and don't have enough room for more than you in your apartment. How are you going to support her?"

"Sell your stuff on ebay?"

Josh sighed. "Drake, be serious. You're twenty-one. You need a job."

Drake pondered for a moment, "Yeah, not gonna happen."

"I'm not joking! If you need money, then get a job. I'm not going to be around to pay for you or her. I'm in _college_ now. I need to spend my money on more important things."

"Like..?"

"I dunno, food? Books? My dorm room?"

"I thought that was what scholarships were for?"

"They are, but I still need spending money to buy groceries and other private needs."

Drake laughed at Josh's mention of private needs, as Josh glared at his brother who just finished buckling the baby into the car seat.

* * *

The two boys stood on the front porch of the Parker-Nichols household. With the baby in one hand, and a bag of groceries in the other, Drake waited for what seemed to be the longest minute ever existing for someone to open the door.

The door opened, and with the best luck he's had in the past three days, his mother answered.

"Drake? What's wrong? Why are you-" She stared at the tiny bundle of life being held by her son.

Drake put on his most nervous, most fake smile he's ever worn. "Surprise?!"

Audrey took a deep breath, as Walter came into the living room. "What's that, what Drake's holding?"

"A baby. In other words, Drake's baby." Megan chimed in, not wanting to miss any action, especially action dealing with her older brother getting in trouble.

"Drake, is the baby really yours?" Drake tried avoiding the question best as he could, waiting, _hoping_ that Walter would ask a stupid question. He didn't and he knew there was no way to lie out of this one.

"Yeah, but it's not my fault. See, it's all Elizabeth-"

"Amy." Josh said, "Her name was Amy."

"Like it matters?" Drake snapped to Josh. "Anyways, if _Amy_ didn't go into labor, and loose so much blood, than she'd of been here, and would get to keep the baby, but since she died, her last wish was for me to raise Adr-"

"Hannah. Your daughter is named Hannah, Drake."

"Right,right. So, now I have to raise _Hannah_ by myself."

Josh nudged Drake, and announced "There's more."

Drake looked at Josh confused, "There is? Oh yeah, there is. And I kind of got kicked out of my house." Drake waited for an angry response, and was shocked as Audrey came over and pulled her first born into a hug.

"It's okay, sweetie. I know it's been hard." She stroked his hair, "Of course you can stay here for a few months, until you find a new place. I'm sure with your job at the music store-"

"I don't work there, I quit."

Audrey pulled away from hugging her son. "Why on earth would you quit? I thought you liked your job? Were the hours unfair, or was it dangerous?"

"No."

"Then why quit?"

"It cut into my Drake time."

Audrey's sincere smile turned into a frown. "Three month's maximum."

"What?! But before you said-" Audrey cut her son off, " I know what I said before. Drake, just because you don't feel like working, doesn't mean you can just leave whenever. Good looks won't get you by forever. You had bills to pay! You have a _daughter _now! You can stay no more than three months; we aren't going to raise her for you. _You_ are going to have to be the one that feeds her at two o' clock in the morning. The rest of us will be here for emergencies and extra help only."

"But Mom!" Drake whined to his mother. " That's unfair!"

"Life's not fair, especially when you're an adult, Drake. My decision is final. You can go unpack in your room now."

He stomped all the way up the stairs, making each one louder than the first. Letting all anger out, he slammed his bedroom door shut awaking baby Hannah who was asleep in her carrier on Josh's bed.

He watched as her face turned red and wrinkly like a prune before she let off an ear drum breaking wail.

"Shit." Drake muttered, feeling awkward cursing in front of an infant, let alone _his_ infant. Oh well, like she's even going to remember this moment seven years from now.

He picked her up from her carrier, her feeling slightly heavier than usual and an uncommon, yet familiar oder hit the room. Oh God, it was the oder he remembered from when Megan was little. Pinching his nose, he made his way over to the newly bought bag of diapers and pulled one out carefully trying to change the diaper with one hand, the other hand still pinching his nose. When all was done, he took a step back, waiting for her to stop crying and go back to sleep.

She closed her eyes for a good minute or two, before crying at the top of her lungs again. Drake sighed, picking her up, trying to rock her to sleep. The method continued for the next twenty minutes, and worked until Josh dragged in Megan's old crib from the attic.

"Mom told me you might need-"

"Josh!" Drake shout-whispered to his brother. "She was asleep until you dragged that in!"

Josh apologized. "Sorry, but mom told me to help you set it up before you go to bed."

"Okay,okay." Drake went over to the corner of the room they cleared out for the crib and tried to set it up. "Josh, where does this go?" He asked picking up a random piece trying to attach it to the crib. Josh snatched the piece from Drake, attaching it to where it belonged.

As soon as the two boys finished, Drake put the baby to bed, and not bothering to take off his clothes, he dived into his bed, ignoring the covers and fell asleep.

All was well, until a scream broke out. Drake looked over at Josh who was (surprisingly) still sleeping. He then looked at the time and groaned. **2:05 A.M.**

Drake whined getting out of bed and getting a bottle from the mini fridge in his room. He tiredly picked Hannah up out of her crib and sat on the edge of the couch in his room, feeding her for the next thirty minutes.

When she finally fell asleep, for hat must have been the third time that night, Drake didn't even bother going to his bed, and collapsed onto the couch. Three and a half hours later, Drake re awoke to a cry again. Too tired to lift his whole body, Drake lifted his head up just enough to see that Josh already was feeding her.

_Thank God for Josh_ Drake thought as he fell asleep for the final time that night.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

It's been seven months since Drake gotten Hannah. At first, he disliked having to wake up all the time for the child. In fact, he used to dislike all the hard work she was. He soon grew to love her. In fact, she's now the best "mistake" that's ever happen to Drake Parker, and he'll do anything to spoil his daughter.

It's been six months since Drake got the best _job_ that's ever happen to him. He was offered a record deal from none other than Spin City records. After seeing his music in a commercial, they finally decided to give him a record deal. He was offered the same deal by the same record company back in high school, but was forced to decline by his parents. Apparently, they weren't so fond of his wanting to leave school before the senior year, and made him finish the last year of high school, and during that time, Spin City forgot.

In four months time, the best celebration happened. His album went Platinum. _His album._ It went straight to number one in less than two weeks.

Three months ago, he finally bought the best apartment his money could buy. It wasn't anything too fancy, nothing that could be on _MTV CRIBS, _but it was pretty bigWith three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room, living room, and rooftop balcony, it was defiantly a house he could be proud of. The best thing was that it was in LA, and was close to home. It was just enough distance so that he could visit his mom and Walter when he needed to, but far enough to be on his own.

Two months ago, Hannah started becoming more "independent." She could sit up by herself, and could grasp some objects. Her favorite being a teddy bear her "Uncle Joshie" got her for Christmas. And of course, she could communicate her favorite way: whining and screaming.

Three weeks ago, Josh came out to Drake. That was a real shocker to everyone. Not very much to Drake, but it shocked a lot of other people. Drake knew Josh _liked_ girls, but he wasn't obsessed with them. He barely _liked liked _them. The only girl he ever _liked liked_ was Mindy, and in Drake's eyes, she wasn't even a girl.

A week ago, Drake's manager announced he was to go on tour. As exciting as that was, Drake was more so worried about how he was going to handle Hannah. Rocking all night didn't leave much time for baby handling during the day.

A day ago, his manager suggested he hire some sort of sitter/nanny to take care of Hannah while he did his "thing" at night. The main problem with that, was that not many people were capable to work for nine weeks straight, living on a bus.

So thats why Drake was more than happy when Josh called telling him he was going to be home over the summer and was going to need a summer job.

"Hey Drake." Drake could practically see Josh's goofy grin on the other end of the phone. "What's happenin'?"

"Nothing really. About to go on tour in about two weeks. How come?"

"Do you know if there's any Chemistry internships in San Diego? I need a job this summer, and since I'm not working for the Premiere I decided to try and get an internship to try and see if I really want to pursue Chemistry as a career. I most likely would like a teaching internship, but since it's the summer and not many teachers teach in the summer-Drake, are you paying attention?" Josh asked. He could hear some munching over the phone and the drumming of fingers.

"Oh, oh Yeah. I'm listening."

"Then what did I say?"

"Something about peanuts? Oh, wait it was bleaching chicken pee. Seriously man, if you want to do _that_ as a career then go ahead. After all it's your-" Drake paused for a moment as his great idea popped into his mind. "Say Josh, I know a job that's perfect for you. It pays well and has great traveling service."

"_Is it an internship at Sea World_?" Drake could hear the excitement rise in Josh's voice. He almost hated bursting Josh's bubble. Almost.

"No. Better." Drake smirked.

"_Is it an internship with-"_ Josh choked out the last word with too much excitement "_Oprah_?"

Drake shook his head, even though Josh couldn't see. What does bleaching chicken pee have to do with Oprah anyway?

"How would you like to make two hundred dollars a day, every day, for nine weeks?"

"Doing what?" Last time Drake randomly volunteered him for a job, it was something like scraping elephant poop at the zoo.

Drake grinned, although Josh couldn't see it. He was waiting for him to ask. "Watching Hannah for nine weeks. All you have to do is baby sit her during concerts and stuff. You get to come on the road, and go on tour with me."

"Drake, as fun as that sounds, I really need to focus on my career. I really need an internship so it'll look good on my resume, and I can get a good job after college."

Drake knew this was going to happen. "There'll be churros,_ and _those really big shrimp."

"Ch-churros? Shr-Shrimp?" Drake snickered hearing Josh trying to "run off his desires" but eventually caved. "Drake, I'll do it."

"Excellent." Drake grinned. "See you next week." Drake hung up the phone.

* * *

One week, four suitcases, a diaper bag, and a half packed tour bus later, Drake,Hannah, and Drake's annoying assistant Frank, waited for Josh's plane to arrive.

Drake was sprawled out across the plastic chairs watching plane after plane take off and land. He didn't know exactly what flight Josh was on; all he knew is that Josh's plane was to be here in about twenty minutes. A long twenty minutes. Waiting for Josh's stupid plane was so boring. Drake didn't have anything to entertain himself with, and Hannah was sleeping, and Frank was staring at Drake, waiting for him to need something, even as simple as a tissue.

"Frank," Drake said in a monotoned voice,"go get me a hot dog--with mustard."

"Yes sir!" Frank saluted Drake and scampered down the lobby looking for a hot dog stand. Drake knew the closest one was at the other end of the lobby area, and Frank would willingly actually go to the other end of the lobby for something as simple as a hot dog.

With Frank gone, Drake could finally this opportunity as a chance for a quick rest. After all, on tour who knows how much sleep he'll get? The next minute, Drake was already dozed off.

"Drake? Dra-ake" Josh hissed into his sleeping brother's ear.

"Huh? Wha?" Drake yawned, coming face to face with Josh, and some strange girl. He rubbed his eyes, and quickly turned on his Drake Parker charm. "_Why hello there-_"

"Melinda." Josh finished for Drake. "But be careful she's not going to-"

Drake ignored the last part and flashed a sly grin. "_Melinda. _You know, if I weren't here, you'd be the hottest one in here."

Melinda didn't even try to smile. "Cute, real cute. You must be Drake, I presume?"

"You presume right then. Can I get you anything?"

"No. I'm looking for someone-wait I think I see 'em"

"Your boyfriend?" Drake's voice went flat.

"No-oh _there_ she is." Melinda gave a squeal, as a the other girl pulled her into a hug and a kiss.

"Bye Jake. Joshie!" She pulled Josh into a hug, and smiled " see you next year, and have a great summer!" She grabbed her girlfriend as the two went off giggling and talking as Drake heard Melinda say " Isn't he like, the _sweetest_ gay boy you'll ever meet?"

Drake looked down embarrassed and muttered " It's Drake." It always annoyed him how people always mistakes his name as 'Jake.' It's not like his name was hard to remember either.

Drake eyed his brother who was trying to not laugh, and muttered angry "_Don't tell me-"_

Josh just grinned, "Lesbian."

Drake scowled and stuck out his tongue at his brother. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know, and Josh just had to laugh and make a fool out of Drake. Drake sat quietly staring at his chair in embarrassment. After all, it startled him that _gorgeous _girls could be lesbians. In fact, it was a frightening thought that girls in general could not like him. Except Mindy, but she doesn't count.

Josh watched Drake sit and take in all what just happened. It was a rather amusing sight to see _the _Drake Parker turned down by a girl. Josh tried to hold back the rest of his laughter, and tried his best to be polite to Drake. Of course, Drake could never live this down, and Josh made sure to note to himself to write this down in his _live journal _so he couldn't ever forget this moment.

After ten minutes of watching Drake sulk, Josh had enough of the awkward silence, and broke the ice with a comment that was sure to please Drake.

"Wow. She's getting big;she's a lot bigger than when I last saw her. Drake, she's beginning to look so much like you."

Drake perked up at the comment and beamed with delight. It always made his insides all happy and melt-like when people told him how much Hannah looked like him. It always made him feel proud when he was told that she'd be continuing the 'Parker Charm.'

Frank arrived an hour later with the hot dogs, and he, Josh, and Hannah, all got back into the car to drive to Drake's apartment. It was pretty late, well not midnight late, but late enough too be past Hannah's bedtime. For Drake, that just meant more time to hang with Josh.

Drake put Hannah down, and heard Frank leave, and went to the living room. For a while now he's been dying to ask Josh some questions, that were-well, extremely uncomfortable over the phone. Drake Parker, didn't do uncomfortable phone calls.

"Hey Josh, what's it like not liking girls? Like, how do you _not_ like girls?"

Josh couldn't believe what Drake was asking. Well, maybe he could believe what Drake was asking. After all, it was _Drake,a_nd Drake had a tendency to ask stupid questions at some of the random times.

"I dunno," Josh gave Drake an unsure shrug. "Like, I _like_ girls, it's just I don't like them like you do. Like, I don't think I would ever go as far with a girl like you did. Does that make any sense?"

"I guess it does." Drake didn't really care what Josh's answer was. "Do girls like it?"

Josh stared puzzled at Drake for a moment. Sometimes, his advanced calculus homework was easier to figure out than what went on in Drake's mind. Sometimes however, Drake's questions were so stupid a squirrel could answer them, and sometimes, it seemed that rocks had more intelligence than Drake.

Josh figured out the question after thinking it over for a minute. "Do girls like me being gay?" Josh felt awkward saying that out loud. It was completely different when he said it at school, or around some of his classmates.

"Yeah that."

"They certainly don't mind it. Like, I think I've had more invites by girls since I've been out, than since, well, ever. Like, they now always ask me to go to the mall with them or something."

"Really?" Drake asked, as Josh nodded. If Drake knew that back in high school, then he would of tired that whole "bi-curious" thing years ago. Way before _that_ happened.

"Yeah. The jock-like guys sometimes avoid you and stuff, but you have a lot of girl friends, and even some guy friends. And everyone in the LBGT club thing is really supportive of you, and sometimes, it can even be used like a date club."

"So like, how do you know if you're gay or whatever?" That was pondering Drake for the last oh, five minutes or so. Would have been longer, but Drake was being to concentrated on Josh's uneven facial features.

"You just do. It's hard to explain...Why are you interested in my sexuality so much?"

Drake ignored the question, and picked at a thread on his bed. This was becoming one of the most embarrassing conversations he's ever had. Even including that talk Walter gave him years ago, trying to "bond" with Drake. Apparently the "always wear a condom" talk should never be given by Walter when he's holding a banana and grapefruit.

The two shifted from side to side, and were extremely uncomfortable with the awkward silence. Josh examined the dark blue colored carpet, as Drake kept staring at Josh's cantaloupe sized head, resting on top of a tooth pick The only noises to be heard were the occasional squeak from the bed, and the vibrating of the refrigerator.

Drake couldn't handle the silence anymore. It was like this awkward torture, that seemed like a plot Megan used to pull on him and Josh. Most of all, Drake couldn't handle the fact that Josh told him everything, and he kept the biggest secret from Josh—of all people.

"Hey Josh?" Drake couldn't believe he was even talking. Suddenly the words he's speaking doesn't even feel like his words, but like someone else's.

"Yeah?" Josh was surprised by the weakness of Drake's voice.

Drake barely let out what would be considered barely above a whisper."Amy was my first"

Josh didn't really understand. "First what?"

Drake let out a breath. "Amy was the first girl I had sex with."

Josh didn't see any problem with this. " So you lost your virginity to Amy. Drake, there's no reason to feel guilty about loosing your virginity to the girl who gave you your daughter."

"No. Josh, Amy was the first _girl_ I had sex with."

"Drake, we've been through this." Josh paused, _Wait a minute._ _Drake said first__** girl**_ "Drake?"

"Yeah?"

"First _girl_?"

The color drained from Drake's face. "Yeah. See, remember my 18th birthday?"

Josh nodded. How could one forget? It was one insane, drunken day. He left at the legal curfew and went back home, but Drake, he was out partying all night. Josh always wondered why Drake came home at one in the afternoon the day after his party, and his clothes were all backwards, with his hair extremely messier than usual.

"Yeah..."

"Well, see-" Drake's voice got weaker as he smushed the words together into a big jumbled mess. "_MeandTrevoritwasanaccident,we were drunk and_-"

Josh raised an eyebrow. "Drake, explain slowly and carefully."

Drake felt every inch of confidence drain from his body, as he explained to Josh what happened. "Well at the end we had too much, and Trevor, he was drunk, and we,me,him, I swear! It wasn't my fault! We were drunk and-"

"Woah, Drake. Calm down." Josh said soothing Drake. "You were drunk. It's all right. Everyone has a bad drunken experience."

"No! It wasn't like that." Drake said defensively, going in to an uneasy tone of voice. " It wasn't bad." Drake felt ashamed of admitting this. " I liked it. And because of _that_, I haven't had a proper date with a girl in years! This one's ear's too large, that one's got a head shaped like a watermelon, that one's eye's are too round, this one's nose is too big. It's like I can find every flaw on every girl! It's like, girls have suddenly can't be perfect anymore. Because of _that_ I haven't kissed a girl in over a year!"

"Then how did you and Amy-"

"Trevor's 21st birthday party, we got drunk."

"Oh. Drake, does this mean that you're-"

"I guess so. Or halfway or something."

"...Oh"

"...Yeah."

Another awkward silence, that was Josh's turn to break.

"Well, it's been a long day, what with the plane ride, and stuff."

Drake agreed. "Yeah, and Hannah's kept me up the past three nights with her screaming and stuff."

Josh tried to think of something else to say. Something, _anything_ that wouldn't turn the situation as awkward as it is now. Josh said the only words that could come to his mind, but Drake interrupted him.

"Well, we leave kind of early tomorrow.."

Josh nodded in agreement. "Well, good night Drake."

"Night Josh."

The two boys went to their separate rooms, as the conversation they just had replayed over and over in Drake's mind.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

According to Drake, the day preparing for the tour was far worse than packing for the tour. They spent the last three hours in the local grocery store buying over three hundred dollars worth of diapers, two hundred dollars worth of snacks, and over a hundred dollars worth of other "needs." Not to mention, Josh had to spend fifty dollars alone, buying some SPF 105. Drake had to mention to Josh that some sun wasn't going to kill him, but Josh didn't want to take any chances. The teen aged cashier practically had a heart attack seeing all twelve of the shopping carts, and was extremely glad they paid in credit, but was unhappy when Josh was using every coupon available.

Drake alone hated clothes shopping, but hated even more baby clothes shopping. He never knew how to match girl outfits, or what patterns went with what. Josh wasn't much of a help either, and Frank, he just agreed with whatever Drake said.

"Why does she even need more clothes? She has enough clothes to last nine weeks—even more!"

Josh rolled his eyes. "Because, babies spit up. They poop, have accidents, and they don't care what the outfit is. Also, she doesn't have any thick sweaters."

Drake protested against Josh's words. "It's summer! Like she's really going to need a wool sweater in the middle of July."

"But that's just in _California_. You're going to be in places where at night it could be as cold as forty, and the north can get really chilly, even for the summer."

"Whatever." Drake didn't really care at the moment, and let Josh have his way. Right now, all Drake could really concentrate on was the conversation they had last night. If all Josh said was true, then could Drake really be bisexual? It made Drake wonder. After all, he and Josh _never_ had a normal relationship. Then there was that time Drake said he _needed_ Josh _a lot_ more than Josh needed him.

Josh pulled Drake out of his thoughts. "Hey, you ready? If we pack when we get back, we can be on the road by tonight."

"Yeah,sure,whatever."

* * *

Four suitcases, three hours, and two bathroom breaks later, everyone was ready to go. Their first stop was just in San Diego, so it wasn't supposed to take _that_ long; it really only took three hours maximum, but because of the tour bus, it seemed to feel like it was going to take longer.

Josh's summer job officially started an hour ago. So far, all he did was change a diaper and give Hannah her bottle, while watching Drake practice a song from the corner of his eye. It was catchy, and defiantly a toe tapper, but the lyrics, Josh couldn't understand them. He didn't know if Drake was doing so purposely, or accidentally.

"Guess we'll just see soon then, huh?" Josh grinned a goofy grin, while tucking Hannah into her carrier.

"What was that?" Drake asked shaking the hair out of his eyes, looking up from his guitar.

"Nothing. Just can't wait to hear your new song."

"Oh that,"Drake smiled excitedly, "It's going to be awesome;I just have to work out the last few cords, then it'll be done."

Drake was dead on excited about this song. He wrote it _for_ Josh _about_ Josh, but Josh didn't know about it. It was going to be a shocking song for everyone. His fans, Josh,--even himself. He wrote it after thinking over what Josh said to him the other night about being gay, and knowing when you love someone.

Drake tucked away the lyrics into his pocket, and took a nap so he could prepare for his upcoming performance in about four hours.

The first hour before the performance was always the most nerve racking to Drake. Some, well most, were pretty calm compared to the first performance of the first stop, on his very first tour. The sound guys were running around, making sure every microphone worked, and cursing out the ones that didn't. Frank kept coming up to Drake every ten minutes asking if everything was "A O.K"; Drake still didn't have his song completely finished for Josh, and Hannah spit up three times in the past twenty minutes.

As if matters couldn't get any worse, Josh confirmed Drake that their parents and Megan were supposed to come to the performance. As much as he loved his mom, the she-devil Megan, and...Walter, they weren't exactly the _best_ crowd of people for his concert. His mom usually sat down, and watched the concert politely, and would afterwards come back stage and compliment Drake on his performance, and how "well" it was, and would then give him a kiss, hug him, rub his hair, and then act all motherly. Megan would simply watch the concert, and note every mistake Drake did, write it down, and keep it as blackmail. With the press at his concerts, and with Megan there, who knows what could be on the next cover of "Celebrity Secrets." And Walter, he'd just act Walter..ish. He'd sing and dance..badly, attract unwanted attention, and then make Megan wish she went to an all girls boarding school away from all this.

With a half-hour before the concert starting, fans already started to arrive. Drake peeked from behind back stage into the crowd. Six young, hot, teenage girls were already claiming their seats, and off to buy beverages. Drake grinned, these girls were definitely after party material.

Drake's cellphone vibrated in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out, and checked the message. He sighed with relief hearing the message from his mother.

"Drake, Sweetie, sorry we won't be able to make it to your concert tonight. Walter has this important meeting to go to, and Megan has an oboe recital, followed by an important soccer match. Wishing you all the best. We love you."

Drake felt a million times better, and felt as if twenty pounds was taken of his shoulder. He wasn't exactly ready for his parents to hear the song, or really what the song was about. He himself, didn't know if he was ready to show the song or not.

It was daring. He was new, had a small fan base, and was still considered a "teen artist." His fan base consisted of teens and their mothers, and a song like this could either trash, or raise his reputation.

Drake was then pulled out of his thoughts again, by being called that he goes on in five. Drake quickly took a sip of water, and then cursed at his self for having to pee.

As if a moment too soon, he stepped out onto the stage, girls screaming wildly. He glanced at the audience, and gulped, slowly walking towards the microphone stand. It wasn't that he was scared; he had no right to be. He's been on stage since the age of twelve, and even before then, he performed. Even if it was just a pretend concert to his mom, Megan, and stuffed animals.

Drake tapped the microphone as the audience quited down. "Um, hi. I'm Drake Parker and-" he paused. Never has this awkward fear of fear entered his body. Even on TRL he seemed more confident. Maybe this was why Josh was so paranoid. This thinking everything out, every possible situation. Thinking, Drake decided, was to much trouble.

Drake mentally told his brain to shut off, so he could just not worry and have a fun party-concert mode. He stepped back from the microphone and took a breath. "The first song is a song I'm sure most of you've heard of, called 'I Know.' "

Drake started up the song, feeling a little tense. This forgetting the fear method wasn't working, and the audience could tell Drake was uncomfortable. He started up his second song, hoping this one would make his audience more awaken.

_Well I never thought that it'd be so simple but  
I found a way, I found a way  
I always thought that it'd be too crazy but  
I found a way, I found a way  
If you open up your mind _

_See what's inside  
It's gonna take some time to realize-_

"Drake!" Josh hissed from the side of the stage, making Drake loose concentration. Drake looked over to Josh's direction and mouthed 'not now' and continued to play, before he made a noticeable mistake.

Josh ignored Drake's command and uncontrollably ran onto the stage. Drake stopped playing causing the audience a huge confusion and hissed at Josh. "_Josh! _I'm in the _middle_ of a show! Can't whatever it is wait?"

Josh shook his head and tried not to shout. "The baby won't stop crying, no matter what I do! She won't sleep! I've tried everything, EVERYTHING! I've read to her, gave her milk, and I even sang her songs. I even tried reading her my chemistry notes! No sleeping baby equals an unhappy Josh!"

Drake sighed, there were two possible explanations for this. One: "Did you give her her teddy bear?"

Josh hissed sarcastically at Drake. " Of course I did! And all she did was get drool on him. Drool!"

"And you sang?"

Josh nodded. "Every song I could think of! And no sleeping!"

Drake rolled his eyes. Then the only reasonable explanation was reason number two: "Josh, she'll only sleep to the one song _I_ sing to her."

Josh glared angerly at Drake. "Why didn't you tell me that _before_?"

Drake reddened and blushed "I forgot?"

Josh rolled his eyes and muttered some nonsense under his breath. "So what am I supposed to do?"

Drake sighed. He was getting pretty annoyed at this. "Here, just give her to me."

"Very well then." Josh handed Drake his baby, as Drake picked up his acoustic guitar, forgetting about the concert.

_You were so clever,  
You kept it together today  
By the way  
I'll no longer ignore you  
I wanted to show you again  
I'm your friend  
Sometimes we just pretend _

_And all I can say is you saved me,  
Changed all the things that have made me,  
Entertaining,  
Thoughts are raining,  
Down We Fall, _

When Hannah fell asleep, he quietly handed her back to Josh, who tiptoed off stage. He put down his guitar, and looked out into the audience. A general percent of the women in the crowd were awing and a few were even crying.

Drake reddened. "Uh, sorry about that. That was just my daughter Hannah, couldn't sleep, so I had to sing to her and stuff. And with her was Josh, and yeah-" Drake took a breath. If he could sing Hannah to sleep in front of his fans, then surly he could sing this song? Before he could even stop himself, the words poured out of his mouth. " And actually, the next song is for Josh. I wrote a little while ago, and he finally gets to hear the big 'mystery song'." Drake let out a chuckle. "This one's for Josh."

_Lost a lover  
Gained a friend  
I can't afford all the love that I spend  
You said you'd wait for me  
But there's not commitment I see_

_Can't you see I'm in love with you  
Can't you see there's so much I do  
You keep my head spinning around  
It's hard to keep my feet on the ground_

Josh watched Drake's performance, and stared in aw at the lyrics to Drake's song. This, this, was the 'mystery song'? This was Drake's surprise?

_Talk to you in metaphor  
I know the end babe  
I've been there before  
Oh how I want to be your friend  
But I don't want this love to end_

Josh could feel his eyes watering throughout the song. He picked up the corner of Hannah's blanket, dabbing his eyes. This, perhaps, is one of, no _the_ nicest thing anyone's ever done for him. This suddenly makes up for all the times of no gas, or forgetting to pick up Megan, or driving to school.

Drake ended the song, applause wilder than when he first started and said into the microphone. "Love you Josh."

For the first time in Josh's life, he had no sarcastic remark to make to Drake.


End file.
